The Peaceful Dove And The Dark Tiger
by Whispering Kataclysm
Summary: Dovewing has forgiven Tigerheart, and now they are meeting in secrecy. But when the dark forest learns that Him and Ivypool aren't completely loyal to them, they plan to kill the two. Can Dovewing save her sister and mate? On hiatus for now. Will return.
1. Dark Beginnings

The Peaceful Dove and The Dark Tiger

Tigerheart stood outside of the warriors den. Last night with Dovewing was wonderful, they had found a new place to meet, were no patrols would find them. He thought back to their agreement to meet every two nights. He didn't like it but Dovewing was right about how the clan would wonder why they left every night. Suddenly Tigerheart heard a deep growl in the back of his mind.

"why do you waste time with a worthless she-cat, when you could be training with us?" Tigerheart recognized Hawkfrosts voice. He was about to reply with a sharp retort, when he heard another voice, "There is nothing wrong with trying to continue our legacy, Hawkfrost." Tigerstars voice was smooth, but Tigerheart could tell his tone was forced. Now Tigerheart decided to interrupt. " I'm seeing her because I love her." Tigerheart growled, and he heard Tigerstar laugh, "Very well, we won't stop you, but, you must train extra hard because you will not be here some nights. Now go, and serve your clan well, the time is almost near."

(the next night)

Dovewing sat in the small cave under the big oak tree at the edge of Thunderclan territory, she had discovered it will hunting a squirrel and now she and Tigerheart used it to meet. She felt excited, tonight would be great. Soon she heard the bushes rustle on the other side of the border. She sprang up and waited for her secret friend to arrive.

Tigerheart felt sick, but he knew he wasn't . Littlecloud had said it was probably anxiousness. But he knew something was wrong, and so would Dovewing. She always knew when he was hiding something. But nonetheless, he had to meet her. As he stepped into the cave, a weight landed on his back. He heard a amused growl and the weight was gone. " I thought you would have expected that," asked Dovewing, with amusement in her green eyes, but he tone was serious. Tigerheart stood up and shook himself, " oh don't worry, I was just to deep in thought to notice your scent," he purred, but it caught in his throat as his head began to burn. "Tigerheart!" he heard Dovewing distressed mew, but it was faint. And he felt himself faint.

Tigerheart woke to find himself in front of the dark forest warriors. There were no other clan cats around, except for Ivypool. _ Oh no, they know we aren't loyal to them anymore!___ He thought with dread. Tigerstar was sitting directly in front of the two, his tail twitching.

" I thought you two were loyal, you would be deciding factors when we crushed Starclan," he hissed slowly. " but, now I will have to end your betrayal." He slowly sttod and stalked towards Tigerheart and Ivypool. When he was only two tail-lengths away, a light erupted in front of the two warriors. A soft voice came from the light, " you will not hurt them, Tigerstar." And a pretty tabby stepped appeared. She looked at the light, still glowing, and Dovewing stepped out.

" Dovewing? What are you doing here!" Ivypool asked furiously. Her sister padded up and touched noses with her. "I am here to bring you back, Starclan sent me." She tail flicked towards the tabby. Dovewing then nudged Ivypool towards the light, and when she touched it, she disappeared. Dovewing looked to tigerheart, who nodded and walked towards the light as well, when he had almost touched it, a sharp cry came from Dovewing. He glanced back and saw Breezepelt standing over her, she was bleeding badly from a deep cut on her side, and the black tom reared his head back to yowl victory. Tigerheart lunged forwards as Brezzepelt bent to deliver the killing bite to Dovewings throat. But Tigerheart bowled him over. Quickly, he grabbed Dovewings scruff and pulled her Towards the light, as he touched it, he felt himself drift of, as if in sleep. When he woke, Tigerheart looked around for Dovewing. He saw her crumpled to the ground a fox-length away. As gentle as he could, Tigerheart grabbed he scruff and began to drag her towards the Thunderclan camp.

When he came close to the thorn barrier at the entrance, a weight pinned him down, " what do you want shadowclan scum!" hissed a voice in his ear, " Its Dovewing, I saw her injured a couple tail-length from the border, so I brought her here." He gasped, and he weight lifted off. He got up and looked to see who had pinned him. It was Cloudtail, the white warrior had Dovewings scruff in his mouth, his eyes flicked to Tigerheart, "Go, I'll tell the clan who found her, but you'd better leave." He meowed calmly. Tigerheart nodded and backed off, into the bushes. He waited until Cloudtail and Dovewing disappeared into the camp before he turned and ran back to his territory.


	2. Worrying news

**sorry for the HIATUS notice but I was having some writers block. I thought I should take a break but then I read a couple of the books and now I'm continuing on! **

** Thank you Moonblaze13 for your review. I hope you read more.**

As Cloudtail dragged Dovewings limp form into camp, he heard a terrified screech, and Whitewing and Ivypool rushed to Dovewings side. " What happened!" Whitewing's yowl echoed of the walls of the hallow.

Firestar stood at the entrance to his den, he looked weak and sick, he was suffering from a strange sickness that came from a dead rabbit that had been poisoned in the small stream on the border.

"Cloudtail, what happened?" The wait warrior padded forward to sit beneath the Highledge. "While I was on guard, I saw Tigerheart drag Dovewing close to camp. At first I thought he had attacked her, but he told me that he had found her on the border. At first I wanted to argue, but in her condition, I knew Dovewing needed treatment immediately, so I told him to leave and brought Dovewing back to camp." Then a shocked gasp came from Jayfeather, who had appeared during Cloudtails explanation.

"Oh no, this just got worst," he murmured, "Lionblaze! Help me carry her to my den." He meowed through Dovewing's scruff. As the two carried the limp she cat towards jayfeathers den. Firestar, puzzled by Jayfeather's sudden fear, followed. Inside, jayfeather was busy gathering herbs, he seemed to know that Firestar had entered and began to explain. " Dovewings wound is deep, but it will heal. The problem is, she's, expecting kits," Firestar, felt a chill run down his spin. " The kits, do you think they are hurt?" The fiery tom asked quietly. " I can't be sure, she'll have to stay in here until her kits come. I don't want to risk anything," The blind medicine cats voice was almost a whisper.

"Firestar, I need to talk to you." Brambleclaws voice came from outside the den. Firestar hesitated a heartbeat, but followed his deputy. Lionblaze got to his paws, ready to leave, but Jayfeather asked him to stay. " Lionblaze, both you and I know who the real father is, don't tell anyone. Even if its against the warrior code, Dovewing is one of the three. We can't let the clan of her disloyalty" he couldn't finish his sentace, as soon as he said that, lionblaze growled with fierce fire in his eyes. " Dovewing is nothing but loyal! She just isn't thinking right, she made a mistake. I am going to talk to her when she wakes." With that, he stalked out of the den.

Jayfeather stared after him, his blind eyes showing sadness. "If she wakes," he whispered, as he turned back to the silver she-cats body. Only the weak, steady breathing he heard coming from her telling him she was alive.

**Hello, Eternalstorm here. Unlike a lot of fanfiction writers out there, I'm not asking for reviews, they would be nice to get but im not asking for them. sorry for the HIATUS notice but I was having some writers block. I thought I should take a break but then I read a couple of the books and now I'm continuing on!**


End file.
